Kakuzu's Pet, Shirahato
by Captianawesome
Summary: Kakuzu purchases a girl from a brothel, but will he take advantage of her, or make her his wife? Kakuzu x OC. possibly Hidan later on M for obvious! ;
1. Chapter 1

"You. Girl. Get over here!"

My cell was unlocked and I was dragged out.

"Your being bought today, so put on your best display. He wants a quiet girl. Don't look him in the eye,-"

I tuned out, I had heard this whole spiel before…

The wine red colored room was exquisite! The black drapes and cushions were soft, and the couch where they sat was beautiful.

Two men were seated on the couch. One, I knew as the owner of this stupid brothel, Mr. Samia- the bastard. But the other one was new to me. He had a mask and hood covering his face, and was dressed like a noble!

_Is this the man who's buying me?_

"Ah! And here she is! Little Shirahato. Isn't she a specimen?"

The man walked over to me, and put two fingers underneath my chin, tilting my face up to him.

_His eyes were amazing! Red with a green inner circle… but no pupil?_

"What is wrong with her eyes?" he turned to Mr. Samia "you gave me a blind girl?"

"Oh! Nonono, you see, that is just her natural eye color Mr. Kakuzu! Along with her hair."

_Kakuzu huh?_

He leaned his face closer to mine, him being around d 6'9" and me 5"3, he really had to lean down some. -_-

His deep voice sent shivers down my spine, along with what he said next.

"I will take her."

Timeskip~~~

Moments later, a leash was wrapped around my collar, and I was dragged out of the house by my new master.

"Good-bye sir! Pleasure doing business with you!"

"And you too".

The two men shook hands.

We turned away from the building, and trudged out of the dirty town. We reached the forest, where we slowed our pace. The man looked over at me, and I quickly adverted my eyes.

_Remember, men don't want to look at your eyes. Looking away makes you seem shy and obedient._

"Look at me girl."

I hesitantly looked at his face, but looked at his mask instead of his eyes.

"**At. My. Eyes…"**

Taking a deep breath, I looked into his eyes. They were still as beautiful and mysterious as when I had first gazed upon them.

"Watch my finger".

_Huh?_

He lifted one finger, and moved it to the right and the left. I followed with my eyes.

"Good. You are not blind".

_I could 'a told you that myself __dumbass!_

"From now on, you will call me sir, of master. Understand?"

"Yes…Sir."

"Hm. Good girl." He kissed the tip off my nose through his mask, and continued to lead us down the road.

Timeskip~~~~~~

After 5 hours of walking, we made it there. There, meaning a MANSION!

The large wrought-iron gates opened, and we entered. A beautiful garden lead up to the front doors, and Kakuzu pushed them open, and lead me inside.

We walked up a grand case of golden and marble stairs, and entered a hallway. A large mahogany wood door stood at the end. Pushing it open, he yanked the leash, pulling me inside. He shut the doors with a bang, and I was trapped in the room with him. The room was a gold, green and black theme, with plush sofas, a large T.V., book shelves, a four-poster bed, and a beautiful desk next to a huge safe.

I was so in awe that I did not notice him approaching me from behind, until a hand clasped around my neck.

"Aie! Let me go! Let _me go_! _Please_!"

"**Grr… CALM DOWN**!"

My fear was great, but my fear of this man was greater.

He swiftly turned me around by the shoulders, and looked into my face.

"What the Hell was that?"

"I-i-um…"

I looked to see my old collar in his hand. _He had taken it off of me?_

He glared at me.

"**Answer me!"** he roared.

"I WAS SCARED THAT YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME!...SIR!"

He frowned, but lessened the hold on my neck just a little bit.

"One: you do not yell at me. Two: I will not kill you, I payed good moneys for you. And three: do not touch that safe over there in the corner, and we will get along fine. Alright?"

She meekly nodded her head.

"Good girl"

He patted her cheek and stood up.

"Go to the bathroom, the door on the left of the bookshelves, I will join you in a minute."

He called over his shoulder.

_He's coming in, wait what does he mean by that?_

I wanted to voice my question, but I did not want to provoke his anger further, so I obliged.

Timeskip~

The bathroom was as gorgeous as the rest of the house, I presumed….

A bathtub twice the size of my old cell was there and a shower to match. There were two sinks. I opened up the cupboards to see all of the expensive toiletry products.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Strip."

My head whipped around, my hair slushing against it.

He stood there in just a robe- and an expensive one! - And folded his arms over his chest.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes.

"Do not worry, I shall not harm you, in any way. I simply wish to know what you truly look like. Now… strip!"

Sighing, I unzipped the front of my prison-like jumpsuit, and let it fall to the ground. He frowned at me.

"Stand still".

He circled me, his gaze scrutinizing, as he looked my body over, with _those __eyes_!

"You are too skinny."

_Jerk._

"They didn't feed you, did they?"

"n-no s-sir."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why do you stutter so?"

I looked up at him in surprise. _What the hell did he mean by that? Wtf?_

"I was told not to speak unless spoken to, sir. And not to make eye contact. It is not proper etiquette for a…a..Umm…"

I didn't know what to say.

_What was I?_

I wasn't a whore, I was still a virgin, I was not a slave, but yet, I was not free either.

He spoke again, this time right behind me. As if reading my mind,.

"You are mine, and that is all you need ever be. Interoperate it as you like."

He went over to the tub, and plugged the drain, turning on the hot tab.

As it filled up, he loosened his robe, also allowing it to join my discarded clothes in a heap on the floor.

Masks? He had four masks on his back. This guy just gets weirder and weirder!

But then I noticed the stitches. Those stitches that covered his whole, and I do mean _Whole_ body. Did they hurt? Was he injured? What was happening!

"What are you staring at?"

He asked calmly, but I could hear the fear and aggravation underlying in his tone.

"Are you in pain Sir?"

"_What?"_

He looked genuinely confused.

"You're um… stitches. Are your wounds that great? Do you need help?"

He looked at me, and I could not understand what that look in his eyes truly meant.

"Why would you care?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Well. You _are_ my master now, sir. And you did save me from that *shiver* _place_… I guess I… owe you a great debt sir."

He walked back over to me and stood in front of me.

"They don't scare you?"

"No."

He moved closer, strings began to come _out_ of his _**arms?**_!

"Do these frighten you?"

I looked at the strings curiously, but with no fear in my eyes. I turned my grey gaze up to meet his Christmas-colored one.

"No…"

Reaching out for me, I flinched back, my PTSD* getting the better of me, just remembering memories I had promised myself to completely forget.

He stopped, just as his hand neared my face, frozen. I could just tell by his aura, that he felt deeply hurt and angry. Sad and… betrayed? He went to pull his hand back,-.

"Please… I'm scared."

He looked at me with a confused expression. He seemed to use that face a lot -_-.

" I-ii- I don't see y-youu… I can only see them. They are my memories."

_Ah, I see! She has PTSD... Hmm. No wonder! Those people probably defiled her._

He reached his hand out for me again, and this time I looked at the ground, not wanting to see it.

His hand finally made contact to the side of my face, and gently rubbed circled on my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into the touch, raising my hand to place it over his, holding him to me. This was the first time that I had had non-violent human contact, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it at all!

I let out a small mewl as he caressed the area under my eye, and he took that as a sign to continue, moving his left hand to my shoulder, slowly massaging it. The pressure relieved the tension in my body, and it felt so good! I felt myself become putty in his hands. All I could comprehend was this man in front of me, making me feel so _amazing_!

He looked down at her dirty body, and lifted her up in his arms, gently lowering himself _And _her into the tub. She squirmed at first, a pained look on her face, as I took a wet washcloth and lathered it with soap. Gently, I rubbed it in soothing (or at least I hoped they were…-) patterns across her back, as she sat in my lap.

Washing her all over, I soon reached the last part to clean. Her privates. She struggled a bit, but that did not deter me. But I then came-up with an idea.

"Here" I said, and handed her the washcloth. "You may wash, yourself. I will not look. Promise."

She looked at me in shock, and then nodded, giving her consent. I turned my head to the side, as I heard the warm water splashing. Finally, I heard a soft,

"Ok, you can look now, sir."

_That whole sir thing was starting to piss me off._

I turned to face her, and set the washcloth she had used to the side, then taking up the shampoo and starting to lather it into her mid-back length white hair. Her hair wasn't as white, as much as it was silver. It even sparkled!

"You have beautiful hair, Shirahato."

She turned at the sound of her name.

_He actually used my name!_

She loved the way that her name would roll off his lips, sending shivers down her spine.

"There, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes si-"

"Kakuzu."

"Huh?" she gave him a confused look.

"Just call me Kakuzu. Only when we are in private though, understand?"

"Yes si- I mean- Kakuzu-sama."

"Very good." I petted the top of her head affectionately. Lifting her out of the tub, along with myself, I wrapped her in a large fluffy white towel, drying myself off to while she did as well. She hissed in pain a little bit, and I looked over to her.

_**Crap! Of course, her wounds. I had almost forgotten about them!**_

(Almost Kakuzu, really?)

He walked towards me, and picked me up under the armpits, sitting me on the white countertop.

Reaching down, he opened a couple of drawers, withdrawing from them bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and some pain-crème.

He unwrapped my towel, and lifted one of my legs, slowly cleaning the cuts. I hissed.

"Most of them are not too deep. They should be healed by dawn."

He looked at her middle section.

"But these," he motioned to the slash marks on her waist;- "may take a little bit longer."

He looked up into her eyes, to see them cold and dull, as if lost in a bad memory-

"Shirahato!" he slapped her cheek lightly

"Wha- huh? What?"

"You were reminiscing."

"Oh yes, sorry Kakuzu-sama."

"How did these one's happen?"

She looked down at her abdomen and sighed, shaking her head.

"Dogs."

"What?"

She sighed, "They loosed dogs on us sometimes sir."

Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her wounds were all bandaged, he led her out into the bedroom again. He crossed the room, opening the closet, and entering

He emerged moments later carrying a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. _That were __my size__!_

_So, he had bought all of this for me? He had planned it. But why me?_

Those thoughts kept swarming through my brain/head. Until, that is, he stepped up to me.

"Here" he tossed me the pile of clothes. "Change, and then we can go to bed." He himself slipped on a pair on grey-ish pants.

I shrugged myself into the shorts and pulled the shirt over my head. The clothes hung loosely off of my form. By body was _so scrawny_!

"Come."

I looked up towards him, and followed him to the giant four poster bed.

I crawled into the dark green and black sheets with him, gasping when I felt arms encircle my waist. He pulled me back against him, my head resting on his chest. I was frightened.

He seemed to notice this.

"Do not worry," he whispered into my ear, "I will not touch you in any other way than this tonight. I do not think that your body would be able to handle it. Shh~ go to sleep. You will be fed in the morning."

I sighed, and laid my head on his chest comfortably. Smiling into his tanned skin.

_Why do I feel like this? I feel…_

_Safe. _

* PTSD is post-traumatic-stress-disorder.

i know, cause i have it..._  
_

**Hello! Kiddies!**

**i promise that i have not forgotten A Sadist, A Masochist and A Mute, but i thought that this could be a fun little oneshot. but... i do have another chapter of this story finished, if you all would like to make this into a real story...**

**up 2 u!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakuzu awoke with a start. His keen ninja hearing had heard something outside the gates.

Ah-hooooorooo!

_Oh_, he thought, _just some dogs_.

But then he felt his arms vibrating

Looking down, he saw that the young girl in his arms was shivering.

_What is wrong? It's not cold out? Wait… oh! The dogs!_

He tightened his arms around the girl's lithe form, holding her against him even more, yet careful not to crush her, and petted her silvery-white-ish hair soothingly.

*in the morning*

Shirahato woke up to the sun flitting in through the golden curtains. It warmed her eyelids and drove away her drowsiness.

She looked around her, and found the bed empty besides her.

_Huh, he must have already got up…_

She sat up and stretched, jumping a little bit when the big doors opened.

There stood Kakuzu, already dressed, and holding a bag in one hand.

"I am going out to work now. The maidservants will take care of you. Make sure the room is still tidy when I return. And don't. Leave. This. Room. Understand?"

I weekly nodded my head.

"Yes Kakuzu-sama."

"Good.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek through his newly-place mask, and shut the heavy doors, leaving me alone in the room again.

_Huh. Well, what should I do now?_

She looked around the room.

_I'm not tired anymore, but I can't leave the room either…_

I looked at the sunlight filtering in through the window.

Walking over to it, I looked out, amazed at what I saw! Trees everywhere! Every kind of flower, fruit tree's and spice bushes. Several people tending to the magnificent garden. The large stone and brick wall was visible on the horizon, just out of reach…

_Ha! Like I would want to escape!..._

Would I?

Later….

***knock knock***

I was startled out of my daydreams as three women came into the room.

One of them was obviously the leader.

"Hello my dear! You must be little Shirahato! And what a beautiful little thing that you are!"

She clasped her hands together and rubbed them.

"Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Uhm… anything edible would do just fine?"

"Hahaha! You are a smart little one, aren't you?! Lovely, just lovely!"

She left, and moments later returned with the other two, each carrying breakfast!

"Well, here you go Miss! We hope you enjoy!"

They walked towards the door.

"Wait! I-I…um… didn't catch your names?"

The lady turned around and said. "Oh! Yes, oh. How silly of me! My name is Amanda. The girl to my left is Sandra, and then there is Miss Tonya!

Amanda was an older woman. Plump, but not fat, with short golden locks, bright blue-green eyes, and a light pastel blue dress on.

Sandra was rather dreary looking. In a blue dress also, but it hung off her frame like a rag.

_Just like me? Is that what I am to become?_

She had straight, stringy brown hair, and kept her eyes down-cast.

And then there was Tonya. She wore a vibrant yellow sun-dress, with a white apron over it, and a small smidget if flour on her right cheek. She gave me a big toothy grin. She was certainly very happy.

"Hurry up and eat miss."

L8R…

It was very close to dark when Kakuzu came home again.

He set his bag down on the desk, and looked around for Shirahato.

He found her looking out of the window.

"Shirahato."

She whipped her head around, startled.

Walking over to her, he stood right behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just admiring your grounds sir. They are very beautiful."

"I see. Thank you."

Timeskip~~~~~

It had been about a week since Shirahato had come to live with Kakuzu. She had already filled out quite a bit, despite the time she had spent. She had flesh on her bones now. Not as scrawny as before. Her hips and breasts more pronounced, and her eyes shimmered with a pure new light.

That day, when Kakuzu came home, he went directly for his bedroom, looking for his Shirahato.

He opened the doors, and stepped inside. He had gotten home very late today, as the sun was just starting to set. So he was not surprised to see her already in her night clothes. Her Pale Eyes Glinting as she looked out of the window and over the garden area.

"Hello Shirahato."

Her head turned towards him, and a light smile spread itself across her faintly pink-ish lips.

"Welcome home Kakuzu-sama!"

I smiled at the girl. Of course she couldn't see it, but it was there anyways.

"Come here, Shirahato."

She stood before me, gazing up at me with those _beautiful EYES_!

"It is time Shirahato."

Her face looked confused at first, but when my right hand let itself come to rest on her hip, she immediately understood, a frightened look ran across her pretty face.

"Shh…" I tried to sooth her, while leading her towards the bed, "you know why I bought you. You're body _could_, _would _not Have survived it that day ago, but now. I think that it is time."

I sat her down on the bed and brushed a strand of white silver hair out of her face.

"Strip."

It was a simple request, but it held So many conflicting emotions behind it.

*sigh*.

She glanced down at herself, and quite slowly, pulled her shirt up above her head, exposing her whole torso to me.

With her arms still raised in the air, I found myself letting my large hands roam down her sides, and back up to grip around her, shoulders.

She hummed in response, and shivered.

I pushed her to lay back on the bed, and then crawled over her, attacking her mouth with dominant but gentile kisses.

She moaned incoherently.

"So, you like this, don't you?"

"Uh-huh!"

He chuckled. "Good."

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I am only stopping here, because your gonna' get a whole chapter of lemons soon! Promise! **


End file.
